


无题

by baitaozi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baitaozi/pseuds/baitaozi
Summary: 代发，作者：诺雷雷雷，仓库番，抹布时之勇者，np
Kudos: 9





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> 代发，作者微博@诺雷雷雷  
> https://weibo.com/u/1699716852
> 
> 仓库番，抹布时np  
> ooc警告，文笔很烂也很干涩，没什么肉味（  
> 以上，ok？

恍然间嗅到的是木头的芬芳，混着些干草的气息，他想起了在森林里的日子。

可颈部突然传来的钝痛让他瞬间清醒过来，时发现自己倒在地上，不认识的男人在粗暴地拉着锁链，锁链连接着不知什么时候套在自己颈间的项圈，他本能地想用手去扯，却动弹不得，手和脚都被束缚着——从沉重的触感来看，应该是铁链。

男人注意到了他的小动作，再次扯了扯手中的链条：“噢，你醒了啊，勇者大人。”

时怔住，鲜有人这样称呼他，知道他勇者身份的人少之又少，除非——  
——他是盖侬的手下。

他猛地挣扎起来，却很快觉得手脚发软头脑发昏，怕是被下了什么药，只能恶狠狠地盯着面前的人，牙缝里挤出几个字：“娜薇在哪？”

“娜薇？噢，是说你的精灵朋友吗？她被关在瓶子里，安全得很。有些事不给她看到比较好。”那人咧着嘴笑笑，时却觉得一股厌恶之情在心底升起。他打算暂且按兵不动，再思考逃跑的对策，可昏昏沉沉的头脑让他无法集中注意力，好在那男人转身离开了，于是时抬头观察周围的环境，周围堆积了相当多的货物，地上还铺着稻草，估计是仓库一类的。突然，他听到皮靴踩在地面上的声音，听上去不止一个人，而且正在逐渐靠近……

门被突然推开，除了刚才那个衬衫男外，还跟了好几个人，甚至还有一个他熟悉的身影。

“老板！？”

那是酒吧的老板安迪，时刚想开口质问他，却被走进来的秃头男捏住下巴。

“哟，看上去精神真不错啊，勇者大人。”

时想甩开那只手，却被扯了下项圈。

“哼，反正马上就让你老实。”

他看到秃头男从腰间抽出一把折刀，愤怒转变成了惊慌，眼看刀刃正在逼近自己，他用力闭上了眼。

但却没有想象中的痛感，只有金属接触到皮肤的冰凉感觉，伴随着布料破损的刺拉声，他又睁开眼，发现男人正在用刀割开自己腿间的衣物。

“我早就想这样触碰勇者大人了。”

白色的紧身衣物破了几个洞，腿间的皮肤暴露在空气中，男人粗糙的手指抚上勇者裸露的大腿内侧，他不知此举之意义，只觉羞红了耳尖，突如其来的刺激让时本能地夹紧了双腿。

秃头男轻而易举地把他合上的双腿掰开，“别害怕，宝贝儿，你会爱上的。”

说着，他低下头去，时只觉得腿上被什么温热潮湿的东西磨蹭——这个男人，他是在舔么！？未经世事的勇者愣住了，他完全没有应对经验，甚至不知道这些人是在帮他还是在害他。那人对着勇者柔嫩的腿间或是舔或是吸，在其上留下了许多不堪的痕迹，其他人也没闲着，纷纷拿出小刀，在时的身上下刀。

时再次想反抗，却被轻而易举按住。

“你最好老实点，不然你可爱的脸蛋就要遭殃了……”一个刀疤男用折刀在他脸上比划了一下，“就跟我一样。”

绿色的勇者服被挑得体无完肤，就连腰带也被割断甩在一旁。有恶趣味的人甚至故意用刀尖划破时的皮肤，看他因细小的疼痛绷紧身体，再饶有兴趣地舔掉伤口渗出的血珠。

“喂，你们可别玩的太过火啊，”一直站在旁边的酒吧老板终于开口了，“可别伤着他了。”

“安迪先生……”时向他投去求助的目光，可接下来的一句话让他彻底寒心。

“这孩子可是重要的商品呢。”

商品是什么意思？

“反正该付给你的钱没少一分，你就负责下药把他放倒就不用管了，这家伙卖掉了我们还能再赚一笔。”

原来老板是帮凶，时刚想发作，却又被按住了头。他看着眼前的人解开了裤腰带，滚烫的性器带着浓烈的味道蹭到他的唇边。

“小宝贝儿，把嘴张开。”

看着无动于衷的时，有人坏心眼地用力拧了一下他的乳头。

他毫无防备地轻叫一声，就被强行掰开了嘴，那根东西猛地侵入进来，喉头传来的压迫感让他想要呕吐。

“妈的，这家伙都不会收起牙齿的，真他妈是个雏儿！把那东西拿来！”

下一秒，口中的异物拔了出去，但口腔中残留的腥苦和喉咙的不适感让他剧烈地咳嗽起来。还没来得及喘口气，就又一次被掰开嘴，有人把什么塞进他的嘴里，卡在牙齿间，使他不能咬合，连接的皮带绕到脑后，牢牢地箍在上面。

“这次总可以了吧，嘿嘿。”口腔再度被入侵，时想要反抗，试图用舌头把异物推离，可这却让施暴者理解成了迎合，反而兴致高涨。口枷的洞刚好够一根性器通过，这次他毫无顾忌地在勇者的口中抽动，每顶到喉咙深处，柔软的喉肉夹紧的感觉让他几乎缴械，全然不顾时痛苦地挣扎。

“你小子真是猴急，光顾着自己爽了。”一个啤酒肚似乎不满同伙单独享乐，也想给自己找点乐子。他抚摸着勇者颤抖的身体，然后低头含住胸前那抹浅色，他感觉到乳头在口中慢慢挺立，便像婴儿一样用力吸吮。说不清是痒还是别的什么感觉在胸口蔓延，时不觉把胸向前挺了挺，被塞满的嘴巴只能发出含糊的喉音，不知是在求放过，还是在祈求更多。

“喂，这家伙居然勃起了。”衬衫男像发现了新大陆，用力摸了一把时腿间的挺立。

老板哼了一声：“自然，迷药和媚药我都是选的最好的。”

刚还沉醉在勇者大腿的男人似乎想到了新的玩法，他再次埋在时腿间，含住了勇者火热的欲望。“！？”时想要偏头看，却又被一把按住。“专心点宝贝儿，会让你爽的说不出话的！”  
他确实没办法说话，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，说不清是难受还是什么别的感觉。涎液从无法闭合的嘴角滴落，在地面上形成小小的一洼。

男人终于射了，腥臭的精液一股脑灌进嘴里，他的拇指伸进勇者嘴里，压住他的舌头让他无法吐出，只得大口把精液吞下去，男人才心满意足地放开手，把留在手指上的浊液往破损得面目全非的绿衣上抹了两把。时大口呼吸着空气，下腹部传来的快感像海浪一般冲击着他浮舟一般的理智，紧紧蜷缩着的脚趾抓着鞋底，最后自己也无法控制地释放在男人的嘴里，像棉花一般瘫软下来。他疲惫地闭上眼，却被抬起下巴——那人把口中的白浊渡给了他，他也无法反抗地悉数吞下。

“你也尝尝自己的味道。”男人讪笑着，心智尚幼的勇者自然不懂这一切的含义，对他来说这不过是一场欺凌。

“对了，这是我在他随身的物品里发现的。”

刀疤男拿过来一瓶牛奶，“隆隆牛奶？你小子还真享福啊。”

几个人一阵哄笑。“干脆让下面的小嘴也尝尝牛奶好了。”

腿间突然传来冰凉的触感，伴随着熟悉的牛奶香味儿，时的头脑清醒了些，他感到有手指探到了下面的穴口，牛奶被手指涂抹了两下，下意识夹紧了臀部，却被刀疤男一巴掌拍在屁股上：“放松点！”接着，手指便侵入进来，一根、两根。时想要逃跑，但手指蹭到某个点的时候，奇怪的感觉像电流一般窜过全身，那人便使坏地多按摩几下，他又硬了。

“看来你还挺精神的，”刀疤男抽出手指，一手卡在时的腿弯，迫使他抬起一条腿，“可能有点痛，你忍一下啰。”

这次换成了滚烫的物体贴在穴口，还没等他细想，撕裂般的疼痛就贯穿了他。“唔——！”时的瞳孔缩成一点，泪水止不住从眼眶涌出，打湿了鬓发，这才开了个头啊，肉刃借着些聊胜于无的牛奶破开狭小的甬道，顶到深处时时已然疼出一身冷汗，指甲几乎掐进肉里，手指骨节捏的发白。

“操！真紧，差点给爷夹射了！”刀疤男骂骂咧咧，双手掐住勇者的腰便开始抽送，每次插拔都会带出嫩红的肠肉，伴随淫靡的水声，又被狠狠顶回去。勇者的嘴巴也没能幸免，很快被下一个人填上，男人们也逐渐不满足于两个人享受，解开了绑在时手脚上的铁链，但时却并没有因此解放——人们把他的手脚也拿来欢愉，手把手地让他给自己撸管；或是用阳具在他被白丝包裹的脚底磨蹭，顶端泌出的液体打湿了白丝，透露出诱人的肉色，让人忍不住想要吻上去；连富有弹性的胸部也没能幸免，那个啤酒肚正握着自己的性器，享受着被乳头摩擦系带的快感。

“这家伙，下巴好像没力气了。”秃头把阴茎从勇者口中抽了出来，撸动两下便射在他的脸上，顺手把口枷拆了下来，“我看干脆这个也别要了。”

“好啊，我可要勇者大人亲自为我舔！”

又有人握着勃起的性器凑了过来，不知是药物使得脑内一片模糊，还是早已沉沦在下身由痛苦转化的快感中，被抓着头发的时真的歪过头，顺从地张嘴用用舌尖舔舐那人泌出几滴液体的龟头。

“嘶……好孩子……”那人爽的倒抽一口气，但显然不满足于止于前端的抚慰，便用拇指撬开时的牙关，让他含住整根，时也努力地张嘴，柔软的口腔让他欲罢不能。

刀疤男也射了，他顶到最深处才释放，微凉的精液浇熄了些肠道的欲火，却只像是扬汤止沸，回过神来发现腰早已被勇者的双腿盘上。“这小妖精好像很爽啊，真想再来一轮。”

“不行，说好一人一次！”

有人推开他，再次抵上那被侵入后微微开合的穴口，就着里面温热滑腻的精液，开始了第二轮暴行。

而勇者身上已狼狈不堪，到处都是精液，男人们像宣誓占有权一般，射干净了自己体内的最后一滴泪精液，连勇者的金发也不能幸免——有人用他的头发撸，再射得他的头发黏糊糊的，刘海也成缕粘在额头上。可即使这样，他们也仍不打算放过他，第二个人也射过了，还有第三个第四个，他像魔女一般，吸引着受到魅惑的人，前来侵犯他，为他狂热。有人把他掀了个个儿，时趴在地上，他灌满精液而微微隆起的小腹便被压到，白浊混着体液从后穴流出，却又被下一个人堵上，没命地操起来。“嗯、哈啊……”他也像一个天生的妓女一般呻吟起来，又有人看准他张嘴的空隙，把阳具塞进他的嘴里让他舔，他也毫不反抗。有人也过来想要占点便宜，他便两根三根一起舔，用舌头和脸蛋摩擦他们硬得发疼的性器。他们实在受不了，抓着勇者的手腕把他从别人的老二上拔下来，又插入自己的，看他喘息着在自己怀中扭动腰肢迎合，就觉得自己又硬了几分。

最终，也没人记得一开始那“一人一次”的约定，所有人都往尽兴里做，甚至在勇者昏过去时还在抓着他的腰操，他在侵犯中昏迷，又被猛然顶入的鸡巴干醒。“真不愧是勇者，这都没被玩坏”是他还清醒时听到的倒数第二句话，伴随着耳部的一阵刺痛，一个精致的耳标像家畜一般打在他的尖耳上，最后，时听到了一句“这件商品肯定能轰动整个拍卖会！”便体力不支昏过去了。


End file.
